Chili
Chili is a member of the Striaton City Gym Leader trio, along with his brothers Cilan and Cress in Pokémon Black and White. This boy considers himself the strongest of the Trio of brothers. If Snivy is chosen as the starter Pokémon, he will battle the player character at the Striaton City Gym with his Pansear. He will award the player the Trio Badge if you defeat him. Chili is the first Gym Leader to be encountered in Unova, if Snivy is chosen at the beginning. Appearance He's a tall, slender young man with brick-red hair that spikes up in places, making it resemble a flame, and bright scarlet red eyes. He wears a long sleeved white shirt under a black waistcoat with big gold buttons, black slightly baggy trousers, a white apron, and brown shoes with rounded toes and golden buckles, much like his brothers. He also wears a red bowtie, corresponding with his hair and eye colour, and his choice of Fire-type Pokémon. Personality In the games, he's hot-tempered and competitive. Chili's personality differs from Cilan's, as he possesses a fierce determination and confidence. Biography Games Black and White In Black and White, he is the first Gym Leader only if Snivy is chosen. When Bianca was recruiting the Gym Leaders to battle Team Plasma, she could not reach the trio because she was late. Black 2 and White 2 In Black 2 and White 2, he's no longer a Gym Leader. If Memory Link is used, it is shown in a flashback that the trio begin to question their strength after being unable to battle Team Plasma, as general opinion is that it needs the three of them to make a good trainer, and discuss what needs to be done to correct that. Suddenly the Shadow Triad assaults them on a "whim", and both sides engage in a Battle. However the Shadow Triad easily defeats the Gym Leaders, which makes them leave so as to check on the other Gym Leaders that can be a true threat. The humiliating defeat, makes them admit they can only succeed as a trio. They then decide to resign as Gym Leaders and restart their training from scratch, so that eventually one of them can become a recognized trainer, then when their strengths match each other again, they can be a trio of Gym Leaders once more. They then think on who will be the new Gym Leader. Manga Anime Main series In the Anime, just like the other trios, they first asked which of the three gym leaders Ash will choose to battle, but Ash says that he wants to battle all three. Although Chili loses with his Pansear, he congratulates Ash. He returns to battle Cilan in A Call for Brotherly Love!, but was defeated. It is revealed that between what happened in A Connoisseur's Revenge! and A Call for Brotherly Love!, Chili decided to go on his own journey leaving Cress in charge of the Gym. Chili and his Pansear then train with Cilan and his Pansage. After that Chili challenges Ash to a battle and triumphs over his Oshawott. He reappeared once again in Survival of Striation Gym with Cress to ask Cilan for help as an Ice-type trainer wanted take their gym. Cress and Chili revealed that they, along with Cilan, have joined their hearts as one since they were kids. Masters trailer Sprites ChiliBWsprite.png|Chili's battle sprite in Black & White VSChili.png|Chili's VS. sprite in Black & White ChiliBWsprite.gif|Chili's battle sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Pokémon Black and White Black 2 and White 2 Gym Battle= |-| Fire-type Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Unova Gym Leader Tournament= Trivia *Chili's Japanese Leader title, which is also shared with Cilan and Cress, is トライアル　トライアングル. "Trial Triangle". *Chili's name is based on of a type of plant, chilies, which are spicy, as well as the food chili. *Notably, the hair of Cilan, Chili, and Cress all resemble the hairstyle of the Elemental Monkeys' evolutions. Gallery Cilan decided to (it will only be for that vary day).jpg|Chili in the 2012 Japanese McDonald's Pokémon calendar. Category:Generation V characters Category:Male characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters from Unova